Endless
by chacra
Summary: AU . Un soir, Hikaru aide un inconnu blessé dans une ruelle. Yaoi! One-shot en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Endless**

Univers : pas de caractéristique corporelle liée à l'univers de Loveless, ils sont normaux ! Désolé ^^ Soubi a 22 ans, Hikaru 19 ans, Sai a 24 ans.

Résumé : AU. Un soir, Hikaru aide un inconnu blessé dans une ruelle.

Pairing : Soubi x Hikaru

Rated : M/T et PG-13

Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez lire l'histoire **XXXless de LittleNK **toujours sur FF.

C'est son histoire qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire ! ^^

**One-shot en deux parties ! **

Je vous préviens, cette histoire n'a pas de Béta, donc désolé pour les fautes !

* * *

Shindou Hikaru, jeune étudiant de dix-neuf ans en Histoire ancienne et moderne, ainsi qu'en informatique, s'était réveillé en nage. Son frère aîné Sai, était un joueur professionnel de Go (jeu de stratégie complexe), il possédait le titre Honinbo et était considéré comme un génie dans ce domaine, étant devenu pro à l'âge de 9 ans. Hikaru, étant le cadet, avait toujours subi une pression, à la fois de la part de ses parents et du monde du Go. Certes il aimait le jeu mais il n'était pas passionné. Il jouait uniquement pour être avec son frère.

Avec ses cheveux bicolores, noir et mèches blondes, ses yeux émeraude, son mètre soixante-dix et son look de skateur, Hikaru était souvent vu comme un paria quand il se montrait avec sa famille, et surtout avec son frère. Son père avait été plus que soulagé de le voir partir dans une autre ville pour ses études. Dans lesquelles il excellait. Il était premier de ses classes. Et assistait les professeurs dans leurs cours. D'ailleurs c'était son but, devenir professeur d'Histoire ancienne.

Il était 22h30 passé quand Hikaru se réveilla avec un pressentiment étrange et il ne dormait que depuis deux bonnes heures. Le sentiment qu'il allait perdre quelque chose de précieux. N'arrivant pas à s'en débarrasser, il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Les rues étaient animées : des gens sortaient du cinéma et des restaurants tandis que d'autres étaient exténués de leur journée de travail. Il arriva à peine dix minutes plus tard devant son restaurant préféré. Il était en train de se demander s'il allait entrer quand un bruit venant de la ruelle adjacente droite le fit sursauter. Il hésita quelques moments et alla voir, mais la seule chose qu'il pu apercevoir fut les poubelles et des chats se querellant.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, un cri de souffrance l'arrêta net. _Là ! _Il venait de voir quelque chose bouger. Il se précipita vers le bruit et eu le souffle coupé. Un homme aux longs cheveux, d'une vingtaine d'années était par terre, un de ses bras faisait un angle bizarre, du sang s'écoulait sur sa chemise. Il reprit son souffle quand il entendit l'homme inspirer douloureusement et cligner des yeux. Il s'approcha et fit pression sur la plaie, mi-superficielle heureusement, par contre il avait été salement amoché. Avec le maximum de douceur dont il fut capable, il le hissa sur son dos et prit le chemin de son appartement, sentant le sang de son fardeau s'écoulait sur son pull.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru avait appelé un docteur, celui-ci prescrit des médicaments pour la fièvre et un antibiotique (par piqûre) pour éviter une infection, il referma la plaie et posa une attèle autour du bras de l'inconnu aux cheveux argenté, lui indiquant clairement que le patient avait besoin de repos et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas toucher à l'attèle pendant encore au moins trois semaines pour être sûr que les os se remettent bien. Hikaru, en bon garçon avait acquiescé. Une infirmière venait une fois par jour pour administrer les doses. Une semaine s'écoula et l'inconnu ne reprit pas connaissance.

Hikaru continua sa vie, il continua d'aller à ses cours. Histoire ancienne six heures par semaine, sept heures d'histoire moderne et informatique quatre heures. Hikaru gagnait bien sa vie, touchant une bourse et travaillant à l'université comme assistant à mi-temps. Il n'était pas plus riche qu'un autre mais il savait très bien faire attention à ses dépenses et avait suffisamment épargnée pour être paré à la plupart des situations à problèmes. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait pu louer son appartement. Bien entendu, il continuait de rendre visite à son frère et à ses grands parents.

Hikaru n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais il se sentait seul. Déjà à l'âge de sept ans, Sai étant déjà professionnel, il ne le voyait pas souvent et être constamment comparé à lui avait fini par créer une distance entre eux. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il oubliait son frère. Son frère était le seul avec ses grands-parents à prendre de ses nouvelles et à l'aimer sans attendre plus de lui. Au contraire de leurs parents. Et dans cette ville, il devait admettre ne pas s'être vraiment lié aux autres étudiants. Il avait des collègues, mais pas des amis. Il se sentait incomplet.

L'inconnu l'intriguait. En faisant sa toilette et en le changeant de vêtement, il avait remarqué les cicatrices et le début d'une malnutrition. La ou les personnes ayant fait toutes ses choses ne méritaient pas d'être appelé 'humain'. C'était barbare et atroce. Il avait dû atrocement souffrir. Normal que celui-ci ne veuille pas se réveiller. Il devait vouloir échapper à la réalité. Ses longs cheveux, sa taille et son allure lui donner une apparence fragile, fluide et élégante. Il devait faire des ravages. Il rigola à cette pensée. S'il était aussi chanceux que son frère, notait bien le sarcasme, ça ne devait pas être la joie tout les jours.

Il soupira et retourna à ses cours, assis par terre, devant le lit où se trouvait l'inconnu endormi.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Il flottait. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était bien là, au chaud, sans douleur, sentant son cœur battre calmement dans sa cage. Ses doigts sentirent le matériel. Du coton, doux et chaud, une couverture. Jamais, depuis son entrée à l'académie des Sept Voix, il ne s'était sentit si libre, si relaxé, si bien. C'était comme si tout avait été effacé. Il soupira de bien être. Et puis se concentra. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui. Le tic tac d'une horloge, le bruit des oiseaux dehors, du trafic au loin, mais pas de bruit venant d'une autre personne. Étrange.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Ritsuka ou pire Ritsu ? La pièce n'était pas très éclairé, il n'eut donc pas énormément mal aux yeux. Le plafond était blanc, banale. La pièce était médium. Il vit à gauche du lit- où il était allongé- une petite commode avec un réveil et une lampe. Il était 18h45. De l'autre côté, il vit une petite bibliothèque, avec plusieurs mangas, ainsi que des livres et magazines sur le Go, l'informatique et l'histoire du japon et de plusieurs autres pays. Un bureau était mis le long du mur faisant face au lit, dessus plusieurs livres ouvert, des stylos et des feuilles. Le siège était repoussé contre celui-ci.

Il n'était pas chez Ritsuka ni même chez Ritsu. Il soupira de soulagement mais aussi de déception. Mais il se dit qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Ritsuka avait enfin trouvé son véritable combattant. Celui portant le même nom que lui. Son autre moitié. Et lui, comme Seimei, l'avait jeté comme une poupée délabré, sans aucune importance. Il fallait croire que Kio avait raison, les frères Aoyagi n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ils l'avaient utilisé pour ensuite le briser. Dans cette ruelle, c'était son monde qui s'était écroulé. Quel raison avait-il de vivre à présent ? Il était inutile. Il était le combattant sans nom. Sans moitié. Destiné à être utilisé par d'autre sacrifice jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leurs combattants. Il pleura. De frustration, de colère, de désespoir, de toute cette rancœur qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa mère. Il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir de nouveau.

À son réveil, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit d'un stylo écrivant sur une feuille. Et la respiration d'une personne. C'était calme. Un regard sur le radio réveil lui apprit qu'il était à présent 22h18. Il observa la personne qui prenait soin de lui, c'était un jeune homme brun de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il était assis au bureau et faisait vraisemblablement ses devoirs. Il voyait de temps à autre des mèches blondes virevolter lorsque le jeune homme tournait légèrement la tête pour regarder dans un livre. Il continua de le regarder. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi le soignait-il ? Pourquoi le garder chez lui ? Tellement de question se bouleversaient dans son esprit. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, avertissant ainsi le jeune homme de sa présence.

Il entendit le stylo être posé et la chaise se retournait. Puis les pas. Il gémit presque. Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur son front, pour prendre sa température. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un léger sourire et deux émeraudes.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda l'étranger en lui caressant la tête. « Je m'appelle Shindou Hikaru, enchanté. Je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle, tu étais mal en point. J'ai fait venir un docteur et tu devrais bien te rétablir, par contre ton bras droit devra rester pendant encore deux semaines dans l'attèle. »

« M-merci. » réussi-t-il à articuler.

Il gémit presque de frustration lorsqu'il sentit la main se retirer. Et puis il vit Shindou-san lui apporter un verre d'eau. Il avala une gorgée et lui fut encore plus reconnaissant. Même s'il restait perplexe.

Il reprit son observation. Shindou Hikaru était très beau, même habillé d'un simple jogging noir et jaune, une beauté étrange et dont la couleur de ses cheveux accentuée à merveille lui donnant un brun de mystère. Il le compara sans même y prêter attention à ses deux autres sacrifices, et trouva Shindou-san bien plus attirant que les frères. Il avait quelque chose qui criait 'Bienvenu'.

« Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? » reprit Shindou-san.

« Soubi. Agatsuma Soubi. » Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« A-ga-tsu-ma Sou-bi, hein ? » redit-il lentement, testant le nom. « C'est un bon nom. Il te va bien. » Le complimenta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Étrangement, il aima entendre son prénom être prononcé par Shindou-san, il y avait là quelque chose de presque envoûtant et qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il se rendormait alors que Shindou lui caressait les cheveux.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Hikaru se réveilla comme une fleur. Il était en pleine forme et en plus c'était le weekend ! Donc pas de leçon et surtout pas de cours ! _Ah enfin pouvoir me détendre ! _Il prit sa douche, et prépara le petit-déjeuner. Le docteur lui avait dit quoi préparer pour Soubi à son réveil. Vu que ça faisait une semaine qu'il était alité, il fallait y aller mollo avec les aliments, donc pour le moment c'était chocolat chaud et du pain moelleux pour le petit-déjeuner, une soupe et des petits morceaux de pain de mie pour le déjeuner et le dîner pendant deux jour et ensuite il pourrait remanger ce qu'il souhaite. Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses béquilles de la fois où il s'était cassé la cheville, ou sinon il aurait dû retourner à la pharmacie.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait. _Yep, heureusement que je les ai gardé_. C'était le début de l'automne et déjà le froid arrivé plus rapidement que l'année dernière. Il s'étira longuement et alla voir son patient. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, ne voulant pas le réveiller s'il dormait. Et c'était le cas. Il sourit et repartit dans la cuisine. Il bu son café en lisant le dernier numéro de GO, le magazine officiel et regarda les kifus. Ogata s'était encore amélioré, de même pour Touya-sensei. Bien que ce dernier ne soit plus dans le monde professionnel, ayant pris sa retraite, il continuait de jouer pour le plaisir et pour atteindre la ' Main de Dieu', un mouvement stratégique si parfait qu'il ne peut qu'être inspiré de Dieu. C'était Sai qui lui avait présenté le Meijin, juste avant qu'ils ne jouent une partie.

Il reposa le magazine et alla dans le salon regardait un peu la télé, comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose, il se contenta de rêvasser sur le canapé, qui était devenu son lit temporaire. Il avait été heureux que son patient se réveille hier soir. Même si cela ne fut que pour quelques minutes, au moins maintenant il connaissait son nom. Soubi. Ça lui allait bien. Il avait été captivé par ses yeux. Et ce qu'il avait vu en les regardant. Bleu comme l'océan mais aussi froid que de la glace. Et de la peine, beaucoup de peine, de souffrance. Il était perdu, brisé. Il frissonna. Il espérait être à la hauteur de la tâche. Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, cet homme avait besoin de lui et il ferait son possible pour être là.

Ce fut un toussotement qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il alla aussi vite que possible dans la chambre. Soubi toussait, il devait avoir la gorge trop sèche. Il alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et retourna à ses côtés. Il lui caressa le front et les cheveux, et comme hier, cette action sembla le calmer. Il posa le rebord du verre à ses lèvres et le fit boire lentement. Il retira le verre après qu'il eut bu deux gorgées.

« Encore ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Soubi secoua la tête pour lui dire non. Il posa le verre sur la commode et l'aida à se mettre assis contre l'oreiller, qu'il réarrangea contre la tête du lit. Et alla dans la cuisine chercher le chocolat, qu'il fit chauffer au micro-ondes, et les petits pains.

« Voilà le petit-déjeuner ! Je sais, c'est pas du café, mais ce sont les ordres du docteur, pas avant encore deux jours. » Dit-il en plaisantant légèrement et posant délicatement le plateau sur les genoux de son patient. « Manges doucement, tes muscles sont encore faible donc pas de course, ok ? »

« Merci. Shindou-san. » Lui répondit une voix claire mais avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il sourit légèrement. « Appelles moi Hikaru-san, ok ? Je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi. »

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Trois jours passèrent, Hikaru-san était tout ce qu'il y a de plus accueillant et de rassurant. Sa présence suffisait à le calmer. Et quand il s'agitait trop il suffisait que celui-ci le touche pour le calmer instantanément. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé, même pas avec Seimei. Hikaru-san était captivant, pouvant parler pendant des heures sur l'histoire du Japon, du vieux continent, des jeux vidéo et des dernières nouvelles.

L'infirmière ne venait plus pour l'antibiotique et il était à présent sous cachet. Surtout pour la douleur à cause de son bras. Mais en toute confidence, il ne la sentait même pas, c'était si bénin comparé à ce qu'il avait subi à l'académie et aux mains de ses deux sacrifices. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il allait véritablement garder l'attèle pendant encore deux semaines, son pouvoir de combattant le guérirait en quelques jours. Il avait recommencé à se mouvoir lentement grâce aux béquilles du jeune homme. Ses muscles reprenant des forces.

Il apprit que Hikaru-san était un étudiant en histoire et informatique mais également assistant à mi-temps. Raison pour laquelle il se couchait généralement autour des 22h30-23h en semaine. Hikaru-san lui avait également laissé un peu d'argent s'il souhaitait commander à manger pour son déjeuner. Et il pouvait aller où il voulait dans l'appartement du moment qu'il ne touchait pas à son bureau.

Il aimait l'appartement. On sentait bien qu'Hikaru-san y vivait. Son odeur y était constamment présente et la couleur des murs et des objets reflétait la chaleur de son accueil. C'était vivant et calme. Tout le contraire de son appartement qui était vide de toute personnalité si ce n'est pour ses peintures. Les murs étaient décorés de bibelots et de photographies.

Il y vit sur l'une d'elle, Hikaru à l'âge de 10 ans, avec une petite fille brune et un adolescent aux longs cheveux noir/violet tenant un fan dans sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche était placée sur l'épaule d'Hikaru. Sur une autre il vit les grands-parents du jeune homme. Hikaru avait vraisemblablement hérité de son grand-père son sourire et ses yeux. Il remarqua toutefois qu'aucunes des photos accrochées ne montraient les parents. Un différent peut-être ? En même temps, il pouvait parler lui, la moitié de l'académie et son premier sacrifice le voulait mort.

Après avoir exploré, il s'installa sur le canapé et respira profondément. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester ici. Profiter encore un peu de cette tranquillité, de cette paix qui l'avait saisi. Il ne voulait pas retourner auprès de Ritsu, qui sans aucun doute le punirait et lui confirait une nouvelle fois un autre sacrifice. Il ne voulait plus être un combattant. Il voulait seulement être Soubi. Un étudiant en art japonais et moderne. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux et qu'il n'était plus en position assise : mais que sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Hikaru-san - vers son ventre- que ses jambes étaient repliées sur le canapé et qu'une couverture avait été posé sur lui. Il referma les yeux. C'était trop agréable pour se lever. Il entendit des pages être tournées, et en conclut que Hikaru lisait, sûrement un magazine. Les doigts dans ses cheveux étaient légers et ils lui procuraient une sensation de bien-être jamais inégalé. Il parcourait sa tête lentement. Soubi soupira de nouveau et enfonça sa tête dans le ventre en face de lui. Il ressentit les vibrations d'un rire. Il sourit. Et se rendormit. Apaisé par le rythme lent et hypnotisant de la main d'Hikaru.

Son sauveur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soubi-san n'avait déjà plus besoin de son attèle. Ce qui rassura grandement Hikaru. Car oui il s'inquiétait. Soubi-san était toujours calme, silencieux mais la nuit, il avait d'horribles cauchemars. Hikaru du salon, pouvait l'entendre chaque nuit pleurer et gémir de douleur ou de peur, il n'était pas sûr. Cela lui brisait le cœur, qu'un homme comme Soubi-san puisse être aussi brisé. Et de nouveau il se surprit à maudire ceux qui lui avaient fait ça.

S'il y avait une chose que ses amis et sa famille savaient d'Hikaru, c'était qu'il était très loyal et n'hésitait jamais à faire ce qui était nécessaire si ses amis étaient dans des situations difficiles ou si quelqu'un s'en prenait à eux. Ce comportement lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs ecchymoses et voyage à l'hôpital quand il était à l'école primaire et au lycée. Pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents.

En parlant de ses parents, ils l'avaient invité à passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec eux. Pfff... Il se demandait vraiment à quoi ils jouaient. Cela devait être Sai qui les avait forcés à le faire. Mais bon, il avait encore le temps avant de leur donner sa réponse. L'automne n'était pas passé. Il inspira un grand coup et regarda l'horloge de la cuisine. 01h27 du matin. Bah heureusement que demain c'était le weekend. Au moins, il serait tranquille, il avait fini de mettre en ordre ses dossiers pour ses cours de la semaine ainsi que ses dissertations et autres devoirs.

Il s'étira tel un chat sur le canapé, et fit craquer son dos et ses mains. Puis il souffla en relâchant la pression et alla à la salle de bain. Une bonne douche bien chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et l'aiderait à bien dormir. En se lavant, il pensa au comportement de son patient. Soubi-san, comme il l'avait déjà dit, était silencieux. Mais aussi très tactile, il n'avait jamais peur de s'approcher de lui et de le laisser lui caresser les cheveux.

Cette petite manie là, lui rappelait beaucoup celle de Sai. Son grand-frère était un vrai gosse quand il s'agissait de lui. Capricieux et très possessif. Il rit doucement. Il se rappellerait toujours la fois où Sai l'avait introduit au fils de Toya Meijin, Akira. Sai ne l'avait pas lâchait de toute l'après-midi, réclamant son attention. C'était toujours amusant de voir la tête des autres professionnels quand il voyait Sai agir de la sorte. Vraiment très amusant. Car Sai était toujours très mystérieux et sérieux quand il s'agissait de Go.

Quant il eut fini de mettre son pyjama, il se dirigea vers le salon mais en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit de nouveau Soubi-san geindre doucement. En bonne conscience, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser ainsi. Il poussa la porte lentement et chercha du regard Soubi-san. Il faisait noir mais de la lumière perçait des rideaux, le laissant apercevoir une silhouette recroquevillait sur le lit, et les couvertures rejetées vers le bas.

Aussi doucement que possible, Hikaru fit son chemin vers Soubi-san et l'étudia une fois qu'il fut à la hauteur de sa tête. De fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se pinçait les lèvres. Hikaru sourit tristement. Vraiment, c'était injuste qu'il ait à subir autant de peine. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et analysa la situation. Soubi-san dormait. Faisait vraisemblablement un mauvais rêve. S'il le réveillait et ensuite le laisser seul, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Cela recommencerait une fois qu'il se rendormirait.

Il prit une inspiration et pensa à son frère. Quand ils étaient petits et qu'il faisait des cauchemars, son grand-frère avait l'habitude de venir le réconforter et de dormir avec lui. Il se souvenait se sentir toujours plus en sécurité et heureux quand son frère venait. Peut-être que cela fonctionnerait avec Soubi-san ? Avec précaution, il grimpa sur le lit, tira les couvertures vers le haut, prit tendrement Soubi-san dans ses bras, les couvrit et il commença à le réconforter en lui murmurant des « tout va bien maintenant », « c'est fini, Soubi-san, c'est fini.. » et bien entendu il lui caressa les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Soubi-san était attaché à lui plus fermement qu'une sangsue et dormait paisiblement : sa tête plongeait dans son cou, ses longs bras autour de sa taille et une jambe jeté pas dessus les siennes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Décembre était très froid et cela se ressentait dans l'appartement, et cela même avec le chauffage tournant à plein pot. C'était les vacances de Noël pour Hikaru-san et ce dernier ne savait toujours pas s'il allait les passer avec sa famille ou dans le petit appartement. Hikaru-san avait découvert qu'il aimait dessiner et peindre, et de ce fait lui avait acheté toute une panoplie en « cadeau de rétablissement ». La panoplie contenait de la peinture à l'eau, des pinceaux de différentes tailles, des crayons fusain et des toiles de plusieurs dimensions. Quand Hikaru-san lui avait donné, il avait failli pleurer.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il était attaché c'était le dessin. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait décidé pour lui-même quand il était enfant et que sa mère était encore vivante, d'ailleurs c'était elle qui lui avait appris à dessiner et à peindre des nuances. Seimei avait toujours vu sa passion pour un outil dérisoire et inutile, et Ritsuka ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé, préférant rechercher son frère et partir en vadrouille avec ses camarades de classe.

Il s'était donc remis à peindre. Au départ il avait recommencé à faire des papillons, Hikaru-san avait d'ailleurs été subjugué par son talent, le complimentant avec un sourire et une caresse dans les cheveux à chaque fois qu'il dessiner. Ensuite il avait reporté son attention sur Hikaru-san. Il avait fait plusieurs croquis, certains le montrant endormi, d'autre devant un magazine ou encore devant un goban. Il était très fascinant pour lui de dessiner son sauveur. Hikaru-san avait plusieurs facettes : tantôt sérieux, mystérieux, parfois presque enfantin mais surtout très attentionné.

Toutes les nuits, Hikaru-san dormait avec lui pour le soulager de ses cauchemars et il se sentait toujours plus en sécurité et heureux. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi avec ses deux sacrifices. Seimei avait été son amant, mais même cette relation là avait été basée sur un rapport maître/esclave. Et Ritsuka avait été bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce genre de chose. Il n'était jamais allé plus loin que de l'embrasser chastement, pour affermir leurs liens en tant que combattant/sacrifice.

Soubi appréciait également le fait qu'Hikaru-san ne le force pas à parler. Pas une fois il ne lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle ou même pourquoi il avait tant de cicatrice. Et cela le rassurer et l'intriguait. N'était-il donc pas curieux ? Quand il lui avait demandé, Hikaru-san avait juste sourit et lui avait dit sur un ton très doux « _Il y a des moments où il faut savoir respecter le silence. Si un jour tu veux en parler je suis là. Pour le moment, tu as besoin de guérir, physiquement et mentalement._ » Son cœur avait bondi de joie dans sa cage à ces mots. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais qu'il lui donnait le temps, lui donnait le choix de faire quelque chose.

Et c'était merveilleux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fin de la première partie**,

Dîtes-moi si vous voulez que je la poursuive ou pas, ok ?

Car j'ai pas mal d'idée, mais pas vraiment de volonté, ne sachant pas si ce one-shot attirera votre attention !

Alors voici mon idée : Hikaru et Soubi partent fêter les fêtes de fin d'années chez les grands-parents de Hikaru. Sai possessif de son frère fais tout un cirque – jalousie et finalement lemon ou lime entre Soubi et Hikaru puis un aperçu avec le reste de Loveless.

Si vous avez d'autres idées que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ou si vous voulez tout simplement la suite !

À la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Endless partie 2 – Fin !**_

* * *

Pairing : Soubi x Hikaru

Rated : M/T NC-17 : **vous êtes prévenu ! lemon : vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas ! OOC**

Je vous préviens, cette histoire n'a pas de Béta, donc désolé pour les fautes ! si vous êtes intéressé pour la corriger, contactez moi je vous donnerais mon email ! 

« endless » : pov, narrateur

« _endless_ » : rêve, pensés

* * *

_Pression, un poids sur ses épaules, des mains l'agrippant fermement, violemment. Le bruit d'une respiration sifflante, douloureuse. La sienne._

_« Mensonges ! » résonna une voix rauque, inhumaine. _

_« Vérités ! » retentit une autre. _

_« Devoir ! » reprit la première._

_« Choix ! » dit la seconde. _

_« Combattant ! » _

_« Sacrifice ! » fit écho. _

_« __**REVEIL TOI**__ ! » _

Soubi se réveilla en sursaut. Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses poumons étaient en feu et une migraine lancinante n'arrangea pas les choses. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Le silence. Il ne pouvait entendre que sa respiration et la circulation à travers les vitres. Il ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son regard sur le réveil. 10h19. Il soupira. Et retomba lourdement sur le lit.

Il respira lentement. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration. Il fit le vide dans son esprit. _Quel drôle de rêve_. Il resta ainsi, allongé les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne vit pas le temps passé. À l'extérieur il entendit le son des voitures, des klaxons, les murmures des passants. Il sourit distraitement. Il était bien là, c'était sa vie maintenant. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne. Hikaru. Son sauveur et petit-ami.

Il fut étonné de voir le réveil afficher 11h02 quand il décida de commencer sa journée. Il se leva, prit ses affaires et alla droit à la salle de bain, après avoir soulagé sa vessie, il se détendit sous l'eau chaude de la douche. En sortant, il frissonna, le froid de Noël était bel et bien là. Il retourna à la chambre ouvrit les volets et sourit. La neige tombait doucement sur les toits et les voitures, les petits flocons recouvraient la ville d'un léger manteau blanc.

Après avoir fait le lit et prit son petit déjeuner : un simple bol de café, il s'installa dans le salon et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il était retourné, avec grand mal, à son appartement sur les conseils d'Hikaru pour prendre des affaires, son ordinateur et son matériel à dessin. Il avait également arrangé avec son école de pouvoir suivre les cours en ligne plutôt qu'à l'institut. Le principal et les professeurs n'avaient eu aucun mal à lui donner l'autorisation, après tout, Soubi savait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'établissement. Et ce malgré ses nombreuses absences.

En ouvrant sa messagerie, il ne fut pas surpris de voir plusieurs emails de Kio et un de Ritsu. Il effaça celui de Ritsu sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, et ouvrit ceux de Kio. Le premier datait de quelques jours après son agression, lorsqu'il était encore entrain de dormir.

~Soubiiiii !

Où es-tu ? Tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ! Tu ne viens pas en cours ! J'ai même essayé ton appartement et RIEN ! Mais où es-tu enfin ! J'ai même été voir le sale gosse et j' te dis pas ma surprise quand il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu ! MAIS qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Bref, REPOND MOI non encore mieux : APPEL MOI!

Kio ! ~

Il sourit en lisant ce message. Kio était unique dans son genre. Même s'il se mêlait plus d'une fois de choses qui ne le regardait pas. Les autres messages répétaient avec quelques déviantes la même chose.

Mais avec la tournure des événements (le combattant de Ritsuka, son agressionpar Seimei) il était préférable de couper les liens. Après avoir supprimé ses emails, il supprima son compte. Il avait déjà détruit la puce de sontéléphone portable et racheter une autre. Il avait également ouvert un nouveau compte bancaire (bien entendu dans une autre banque) et fermé son ancien. Il comptait également vendre son appartement. Ou plutôt l'appartement de sa mère.

Les souvenirs y étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et douloureux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noël arrivait à grande allure. Pour la joie et le déplaisir d'Hikaru. Il avait finalement accepté l'invitation de sa famille, mais il ne comptait pas rester pour nouvel an, il fêterait Noël avec eux et ensuite, il retournait à son appartement. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander à Soubi de l'accompagner. Car il n'était en aucun cas question de le laisser seul. À cette simple pensée, une douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine.

Il sourit, ce matin encore il s'était réveillé avec Soubi-san blottit contre lui.

Il marchait lentement, respirant l'air frais et savourant les flocons de neige tombant sur ses cheveux, son visage et ses mains. Depuis deux jours déjà les flocons tombaient par intermittence sur le pays mais en particulier sur la ville. Avec le froid et la neige, il ne croisa pas grand monde sur les routes, tous se réfugiant chez eux ou dans les commerces.

Il arriva vite devant son immeuble.

De sa main libre, sa main droite tenant un sac de provision (juste le minimum, vu qu'ils ne restaient pas pour Noël), il composa le code d'entré et poussa la porte. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur, celui-ci étant encore en maintenance. Heureusement, il habitait seulement au troisième. L'immeuble en comprenant huit.

Distraitement il regarda sa montre, 11h58. Il soupira, cela ne l'étonna pas. Il y avait eu foule au magasin, des parents cherchant les derniers cadeaux pour leurs enfants ou les derniers préparatifs pour le repas du réveillon. D'un côté il fut très soulagé d'avoir fait les achats de Noël en octobre.

Enfin pour sa famille, il devait admettre ne pas savoir quoi offrir à Soubi, en tant qu'ami s'était déjà difficile mais pour un petit-ami il était perdu. Il soupira d'exaspération, il ne lui rester que quelques jours avant Noël, il espéra vraiment trouver quelque chose d'ici là.

Il entra dans l'appartement et sa bonne humeur revint en apercevant Soubi dans le salon, ce dernier était devant son pc, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. En pensant derrière lui pour aller dans la cuisine, il lui caressa les cheveux.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en déposant le sac sur la table de la cuisine.

-Oui merci. Répondit Soubi-san en le rejoignant dans la cuisine et en l'aidant à ranger les provisions.

Il le regarda faire et se décida. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Soubi? Tu…euh…c'est que… il inspira profondément et en regardant Soubi, il se lança. Je passe Noël dans ma famille et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

L'incrédulité et la joie dans le regard de Soubi le rassura. Il semblerait qu'il eut prit la bonne décision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soubi resta coi devant Hikaru. Son souffle court et son pouls battant furieusement dans ses veines. Il ressentit à la fois de l'appréhension et une joie immense. Hikaru voulait qu'il vienne avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait espéré, et ce de manière désespérée, qu'Hikaru passerait les fêtes à ses côtés. Mais de l'entendre de sa voix. C'était terrifiant et exaltant.

-Soubi ?

-Euh… O-oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup Hikaru, j'espère que cela ne dérangera pas ta famille.

-Très sincèrement, Soubi, si cela les avait dérangés, je n'aurais pas accepté. Bref, ce sont mes grands-parents qui vont nous hébergés, car euh... Ouais, disons que mes parents et moi, on ne s'aime pas. Je suis...euh…leur bête noire.

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-il intrigué et quelque peu triste pour son petit-ami.

-C'est une bonne question, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'espérais bien que tu acceptes. Marmonna Hikaru-san. Nous partons demain soir, les billets de train sont déjà réservés. Ajouta-t-il presque timidement.

Il cligna des yeux, touché par le fait qu'Hikaru n'est pas envisagé une réponse négative. Puis il sourit. Un sourire aussi brillant que sincère. Et lui dévora les lèvres. Les laissant tous les deux pantois.

Après cela, la journée retomba dans une certaine routine. Mais son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'il regardait le jeune homme.

Et le soir venu il se blottit plus fortement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et resserrant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Gravant son odeur et les battements de son cœur dans son esprit avant de s'endormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Douleur, horrible néant l'entourait, le suffoquait et toujours le silence. Toujours les deux voix ! _

_« Combattant ! »_

_« Sacrifice ! »_

_« Combattant sans sacrifice ! »_

_« Sacrifice sans combattant ! »_

_« Ténèbres sans Lumière! »_

_« __ê__tre sans balance ! »_

_**« CHOISIS !**__ »_

Comme chaque matin, Soubi se réveilla avec les deux voix résonnant dans ses tympans. Il soupira et se re-blottit contre Hikaru. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir chez les grands parents de ce dernier. Hikaru avait installé leurs affaires dans son ancienne chambre. Soubi avait été très surpris de l'accueil que le charmant couple lui offrit. Il sourit dans le cou du jeune homme, huma son odeur et se concentra sur leur battements de cœur…. Leurs cœurs battaient en harmonie.

Noël était dans quatre jours et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il était impatient de le fêter. Dans le train, Soubi avait commencé à paniquer, il n'avait pas de présent pour la famille d'Hikaru mais le jeune homme lui avait clairement dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, et que s'ils demandaient, il lui suffirait de dire que les cadeaux - déjà achetés - étaient également de sa part.

Hikaru lui avait également expliqué qu'à l'âge de 13 ans, il avait déménagé chez ses grands parents, ses parents ne désirant plus le voir. Et qu'à l'époque ce n'était qu'à cause de Sai, son grand-frère, qu'il revenait de temps à autre au domicile l'entendant parler, Soubi avait été jaloux de l'amour qu'Hikaru portait à son frère, mais après les explications détaillées du futur professeur, il comprit que Sai était à la fois son frère, son confident et en quelque sorte un père.

Un mouvement de la part d'Hikaru le fit sortir de ses pensées. En levant les yeux, il put voir son amant bayer aux corneilles et se frottait lentement les yeux pour y chasser le sommeil. Il sourit. Hikaru était vraiment trop mignon quand il se réveillait. Il pourrait presque le dévorer… _mm en voilà une bonne idée… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai était de très bonne humeur, bien plus encore, il était complètement surexcité ! Et selon lui il y avait de quoi : son petit frère était chez leurs grands-parents, il avait remporté son match contre Ogata et bien entendu : Noël !

Il sifflota en se rendant chez ses grands-parents. Il comptait bien surprendre son frère au réveil. Comme quand ils étaient enfants. En entrant dans la grande maison traditionnel, il vit ses grands-parents dans le salon, buvant le thé et lisant le journal.

Il se dévêtit de son manteau, son bonnet et ses gants puis ses chaussures et enfila ses chaussons. Il leur dit bonjour et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère avec le discret d'un espion en mission. Il n'entendit pas son grand-père lui dire d'attendre tellement il était concentré sur sa tâche.

Il ne prit pas non plus le temps d'entendre s'il était réveillé et ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre. Et s'arrêta net. Il était certain que ses yeux avaient pris la forme de ceux de personnage de dessin animé tellement il était choqué.

Son frère n'était pas seul dans le lit.

Un homme était avec lui.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux argentés.

L'homme le tenait dans ses bras et son visage était enfoui dans le cou de son petit frère adoré.

Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner à toute allure.

Impardonnable !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans la cuisine, le couple se regarda en entendant un bruit lourd venant du premier étage. Ils soupirèrent. Sai avait découvert le petit secret de son adorable petit frère.

Heihachi roula les yeux au ciel, il aimait son premier petit fils mais celui-ci était bien trop protecteur et possessif envers Hikaru. Pas étonnant qu'Hikaru ne lui est pas dit qu'il était en couple, surtout avec un autre homme, Sai aurait fait une crise au téléphone et aurait sauté dans un taxi pour le remettre sur la bonne voie. _Je vous jure les jeunes aujourd'hui et Sai peut parler avec cet Ogata..._

Il regarda sa femme et ensemble préparèrent le petit déjeuner.

A peine eut-ils mit les plats sur la table que les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine. Heihachi ne fut pas surpris de voir Hikaru lançait un regard mauvais à Sai tandis qu'il aidait son ami, _Soubi si ma mémoire est bonne_, à s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour savoir que Sai avait débarqué dans la chambre de son frère et interrompu quelque chose, ce qui l'avait sans aucun doute poussé à la violence sur ce pauvre jeune homme. Il soupira de nouveau et lança à Sai un regard plein de déception.

_Ça marche à tous les coups..._pensa-t-il en voyant l'effet qu'il eut sur Sai. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et rougissait d'embarras.

-Je suppose que la prochaine fois tu toqueras à la porte avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Lui dit-il en secouant la tête. Il entendit sa femme rire derrière lui et vit les trois jeunes hommes rougirent.

-Mais mais Granpa ! s'exclama Sai en articulant ses bras dans tout les sens et en pointant vers le couple.

-Mais rien du tout Sai, Hikaru est un adulte maintenant il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Lui dit avec un sourire -qui ne présageait rien de bon s'il insistait -sa grand mère, Hana.

-O-Okay Granma. Pardon Granma, Granpa. S'excusa-t-il en suant à grosses gouttes.

-Tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un par hasard ? Agatsuma Soubi-san, tu sais mon petit ami que tu as jeté hors de mon lit il n'y pas une dizaine de minutes ? Ajouta innocemment Hikaru et dans le même temps introduisant officiellement à Sai son petit ami.

-Je m'excuse pour...mon comportement...Agatsuma-san. Articula-t-il avec grand mal et en serrant les dents.

Et dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné Sai lança un regard noir à Soubi. _Ne crois pas qu'on en ait fini toi et moi !_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut le jour de la veille de Noël – le matin plus précisément- que Sai réussit à coincé Soubi.

Ces derniers jours, il les passa à les observer. En groupe ou quand ils pensaient être seul. Il devait admettre Hikaru était heureux en la présence de cet homme. Et cela le rendait à la fois heureux et jaloux. Mais il n'empêche que Hikaru est son petit frère et qu'il se doit d'interroger son... Il soupira.

Impossible d'y échapper il est _temps d'affronter la réalité_.

Ils – les deux frères plus Soubi- étaient en ville à faire quelques courses de dernière minutes pour le repas du soir, et Hikaru en profita pour s'éclipser acheter quelque chose. Ce qui lui donna l'opportunité qu'il attendait.

Les deux hommes aux longs cheveux allèrent dans un café attendre Hikaru. Une fois la commande livré, il ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Attaqua-t-il sans préambule.

-Hikaru m'a sauvé. J'ai été agressé dans une ruelle puis laissé à l'abandon. Il m'a trouvé et m'a remit sur pied.

-Mmm et les circonstances de cette attaque ?

-Ils voulaient mon argent et comme je n'avais rien sur moi ils ont décidés de passer leur mauvaise humeur de manière physique. Répondit Agatsuma tranquillement tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec toujours ce maudit sourire.

-Je vois vous étiez donc au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment donc... Sai inspira et expira discrètement. Vous l'aimez ?

-Oui. Comme je n'en ai jamais aimé d'autre.

Sai le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il voulait y voir l'âme de cet homme qui avait capturé le cœur de son adoré petit frère. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'amour quand il parlait d'Hikaru.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et accepta.

-Bien. Faîtes lui du mal et vous êtes mort. Juste pour qu'on soit clair. Ajouta-t-il.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Sai-san.

Et l'atmosphère entre eux deux se calma. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis ou rival pour l'affection d'Hikaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru fut des plus soulagé en entrant dans son appartement – Soubi devant lui. Noël avait été stressant. Les premiers jours avaient été agréables en compagnie de son frère et de ses grands-parents, mais sincèrement il aurait très bien pu vivre sans la rencontre entre Soubi et ses parents.

Encore heureux que son frère était là. Sai avait pu limiter la casse.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé et ferma les yeux en y repensant.

Le regard de ses parents quand il leur introduisit Soubi comme son petit ami, oh qu'il aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour figé ce moment ! Surtout qu'avant cela sa mère était complètement sous son charme !

Un sacré moment Kodak !

Il avait passé la soirée avec la main de Soubi entrelacé avec la sienne sur son genoux pour qu'il évite de balancé son assiette dans la figure de son paternel. Heureusement que Sai avait dirigé les conversations et fait en sorte que ses parents l'ignorent pour la plus grande partie de la soirée.

-Bien installé? Susurra la voix sensuelle de Soubi dans son oreille.

-Il ne me manque que toi ! dit-il sur un ton aguicheur en attrapant Soubi et en le faisant tomber sur lui de sorte que son corps couvre le sien. _Mm beaucoup mieux ! _

Le rire de Soubi résonna à travers son corps et le fit trembler.

Il voulait Soubi comme il n'en avait jamais voulu d'autre, Hikaru était loin d'être vierge mais jamais il n'avait eu cette réaction avec un autre.

Il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de Soubi à travers la chemise – du cou au bassin, sentant les muscles se contracter sous ses caresses. Puis il releva la chemise et passa ses mains en dessous. _Mm meilleur_ pensa-t-il quand ses paumes rencontrèrent la peau du dos de Soubi.

Ses lèvres aussi n'étaient pas en reste, il embrassait Soubi avec abandon, se laissant complètement aller à ses désirs. Et Soubi répondait de même, le dévorant, lui faisant perdre la tête. Frottant leur début d'érection en un rythme lent et tortueux les faisant gémir et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre avec plus de ferveur. La chemise de Soubi tomba au sol, délaissée.

-La chambre...maintenant ! Haleta-t-il entre deux hoquets de plaisir quand ses lèvres furent relâchées.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Warning Warning scène assez explicit de sex vous êtes prévenu ! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cette phrase acheva le contrôle de Soubi. Qui en un temps record mit Hikaru sur ses pieds et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Il le plaqua contre la porte une fois celle-ci fermée et avec ses mains tremblantes l'embrassa et le dévêtu.

Chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue devant son regard eût droit à ses caresses des plus sensuelles laissant Hikaru pantois pour plus. Il s'arrêta un instant quand il arriva au jean regardant son amant droit dans les yeux voulant y voir la confirmation de la phrase dite plus tôt.

Pour réponse Hikaru lui caressa les cheveux, les joues, le cou et son torse jusqu'à ce que ses mains entre elles aussi en contact avec son jean. Le contact le laissa haletant et incapable de prononcer une parole. Surtout qu'à peine quelques seconde plus tard Hikaru se laissa glissé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux devant lui.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de désir quand Hikaru défit lentement la fermeture éclair de son jean et le fit lentement tombé le long de ses jambes exposant son boxer au blondinet. A travers son boxer il sentit la respiration chaude d'Hikaru sur son érection. _Si bon ! _Il gémit de plus belle quand la main de ce dernier le masturba à travers le tissu.

-Hik..aru hoqueta-t-il.

Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Heureusement pour lui, Hikaru ne semblait pas vouloir jouer pour leur première fois et de quelques gestes le débarrassa de son boxer et de ses chaussettes.

Une fois qu'il fut nu, il sentit Hikaru le pousser jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il tomba lourdement. Il eut le temps de se redresser sur ses coudes pour voir Hikaru terminer de se déshabiller. Il hoqueta de plaisir à la vue de ce délectable corps. Hikaru était à ses yeux parfait. Son pénis réagit d'ailleurs devant cette vision et il ne put réprimer un gémissement quand il sentit les premières gouttes de sperme tomber sur son bas-ventre.

Hikaru quand à lui réprima un gémissement en voyant le spectacle que donnait Soubi dans cette position et dans un tel état d'excitation. Il se lécha les lèvres et vit l'effet que cet acte eût sur son compagnon – il sourit sensuellement et se hissa sur Soubi laissant leur corps se coller l'un à l'autre leur arrachant des gémissements et des frissons de plaisir quand leur sexes se frottèrent sans aucunes barrières. Il embrassa l'argenté et laissa couler ses baisers sur son cou et son torse jouant à tour de rôle avec les tétons déjà durcis de désir, se délectant du corps s'offrant à lui.

Il lécha et mordilla chaque centimètre de peau à porter de ses lèvres et laissa ses mains découvrirent et échauffaient le reste. Passant un temps fou sur les cicatrices au niveau du cou et torse de Soubi – il savait à quel point les cicatrices sont sensibles et il voulait rendre fou de désir et de plaisir son amant. Lui donnait plus de plaisir qu'il n'eût jamais reçu de douleur. Il voulait effacer les marques et les remplacer par les siennes. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait il alla directement à l'objet tant désiré.

Il masturba lentement le membre déjà gorgé de Soubi le faisant soupirer et gémir puis il joignit ses lèvres goutant le plus intimement possible son amant.

Soubi était à la fois en Enfer et au Paradis. Hikaru le possédait, le dévorait avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Il sentait la jouissance monter dans ses veines. Et il se fit violence pour ne pas y succomber.

Il ne sut s'il devait pleurer ou sourire quand Hikaru cessa sa fellation et recommença à couvrir son corps de baiser et de caresses furtives.

Puis plus rien, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit qu'Hikaru était penché vers sa commode et en se concentrant vit que celui-ci prenait un préservatif et un gel lubrifiant.

Hikaru lui sourit et se repositionna à califourchon sur lui – laissant de nouveau le désir et le plaisir posséder leurs corps à travers leur mouvement lents mais appuyé entre leurs deux sexes.

Et comme plus tôt Hikaru cessa mais cette fois son cœur faillit défaillir quand il ouvrit les yeux. Hikaru avait versé sur le bout de ses doigts du lubrifiant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux il se prépara devant lui.

Soubi se sentit presque jouir face à ce spectacle. D'ailleurs il sentit son sperme couler le long de sa verge jusqu'à son bas-ventre et entre ses jambes devant cette vision érotique.

Une fois qu'il fut préparé, Hikaru recouvrit l'érection de Soubi du préservatif et s'empala dessus.

« Ah ! Soubi ! »

Il fit plusieurs fois pivoté son bassin pour accommoder l'impressionnant sexe de Soubi en lui et une fois prêt commença les mouvements de va et vient appartenant à une danse aussi vieille que le monde.

Leurs gémissements, cris et halètements de plaisir résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fin de la scène ! Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Il était de retour dans cet horrible endroit avec les deux voix_

_« Choisis »_

_« Combattant » _

_« Sacrifice » _

_« Nul et plus » _

_« Ying »_

_« Yang » _

_« Choisis » _

_Il ne sut ce que ses deux voix désiraient. Un choix il devait faire un choix. Mais le quel et pourquoi_ ? _Et qu'est-ce que ce choix aurait comme impact sur sa vie et celle d'Hikaru, il ne voulait pas quitter Hikaru. Il voulait pour toujours rester avec lui._

_« Oui » reprirent les voix._

_« L'enfant élu »_

_« Tu as bien... »_

_« Choisi » _

_« __**TU ES ENDLESS**__ » crièrent de concert les voix. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla blottit dans les bras de Hikaru. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se mit sur le dos pour s'étirer. Il sourit de satisfaction en faisant craquer son dos et en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son amant. Il se mit sur le côté et observa tendrement Hikaru qui entre temps avait roulé sur le ventre. Il laissa sa main lui caresser les cheveux et le dos et il lui massa le bas du dos. Le gémissement de bien être que cet acte généra lui dit qu'Hikaru allait avoir un peu de mal aujourd'hui à marcher. Il sourit.

Son égo boosté pour la journée il alla à la salle de bain. Sa vessie elle ne pouvait plus attendre d'avantage. En passant il ramassa le préservatif et le jeta à la poubelle. Se fut sous les jets d'eau de la douche qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose était différent. Les cicatrises qui généralement lui faisait un peu mal sous l'eau chaude ne réagissaient pas. Il passa sa main et se figea. Plus aucunes traces. Il recommença encore et encore puis sortit de la douche et se mit devant le miroir. Il essuya la buée et fixa son image.

Aucunes cicatrices n'ornaient son cou et le haut de son torse. Les marques faites par Seimei avaient disparues. Puis son rêve lui revint et il s'examina intensément. Le torse, le dos, le cou et la nuque, les bras, rien aucun nom. Puis les jambes et les pieds. Ce fut quand il arriva à l'intérieur de la cuisse qu'il le vit.

Son NOM. « _**ENDLESS**_ »

Il était encore sous le choc quand il sortit frais de la douche et alla droit sur Hikaru qui lui était encore endormi. Avec tendresse et calme il inspecta l'intérieur gauche de la cuisse du blond et faillit pleurer de joie en y voyant son nom.

Non, c'était LEUR nom. Ils sont ENDLESS.

Il sourit et se recoucha auprès de sa moitié. Le plus beau des sourires peint sur ses lèvres.

**The End ! **

J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cette fiction ! Et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ! En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre c'est pour vous et ceux qui l'ont ajouté aux favoris et alerte que j'ai pu me mettre à cette seconde partie !

Tout plein de gros bisous à vous tous !


End file.
